Ariko (AMG)
Ariko is a character created by the player Grunty 2.0 for the RPG, A Midnight Grey. Background Story Ariko was a Matoran stonemason and carver who ran a small business in Po-Metru. Unfortunately, his lack of customers and in turn inability to pay taxes forced him to shut down. Distraught at his life-long pride being stripped from him, he attempted to commit suicide by diving into a pool of Energised Protodermis. However, instead of destroying him, the EP transformed him into a Toa! Inspired, he decided that he must have been destined to be transformed to do something, but he didn't know what. He did what seemed like the logical thing to do: Join the Dusk and strike back at Mata Nui's government which had forced him to shut down, and perhaps find his destiny. In AMG (Please note: A good chunk of the original topic was wiped by the boards early on the RPG. I've put in the details of what I can remember.) Category:Toa (AMG) Ariko started off as brash but respected within the Dusk, and made the former quite clear by immediately distrusting some newer members such as Ecermi. Although disliking the "bookworm" at first, it soon became apparent that he cared about the newcomer just as much as he did the rest of the Dusk; not much, but it was still there. In the aftermath of a Dawn attack on a small town in Po-metru, Ariko's rage became far too much for him to handle. The sudden appearance of the beast known as Kirzahk didn't help this one bit and he was forced to activate his Kanohi Skiru, Mask of Rage, in order to contend with him. This transformed him into a reptillian monster with only the basest of instincts governing its actions. The two beasts clashed for several hours relentlessly before their fight was broken up by the appearance of the Varunem. Ariko returned to the base and reverted to his Toa form as he calmed down and collapsed. After he woke up he donned a spare set of armour and spent some time carving. Later on, while the Dusk were travelling to Le-Metru via Kikanalo with intent to cause chaos in order to, Ariko briefly did battle with the Gargoyle named Gorphob who saw it fit to attack the train. After Ariko defeated him and the Dusk got off, he and Jannifai briefly debated over the pros and cons of the metru compared to his home of Po-Metru and ended with the conclusion that Ko-Metru sucks more than the both of them. They then began to do what they came to do and started wreaking havoc throughout the Metru. Ariko sprayed some appropriate graffiti and (will be completed as soon as I read through the topic a bit more) Powers and abilities Ariko is a Toa of Stone, pure and simple, and as such has control over various types of rocks. However, his defining attribute is his kanohi mask. The Skiru, Mask of Rage, has the power to bring forth the primal instincts of the wearer through their anger. By doing this it enhances their strength and speed by increasing adrenal rush in their body. This is entirely beneficial, mostly, and can greatly turn the tables in a fight. However, one major down side to the mask is the Threshold Point. When this point is reached, the wearer's anger has become too much to contain and through the mask, begins to change the wearer's body into a prehistoric rahi-like form. In this form the wearer is governed by instinct and fury alone and is little more than a berserking beast until he calms down, after which he will revert to his original form with little recollection of the transformation and events after it.